


Bonding Directed by Soul Manipulation

by Tindahlia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is amused at your situation, F/M, Fluff, Gaster is a huge nerd, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Hate to friendship, Humor, I love tags sm, I'm embarrassed at myself for this, Inappropriate Humor, Monsters integrated in society, Papyrus is great, Pretty much the entire Undertale monstergang, Probably some angst, Rating Might Change, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a smartass, Reader-Insert, SHENANIGANS!, Sans is also a smartass, Slow Burn, also kind of a freak, and SIN, and a marshmallow dick, and frisk, and so much awkward, and the tags too, because I'm mature, because I'm very mature, but mostly a harmless nerd, crazy antics going on, friendship to love??, reader is female, so so embarrassed, swearing applies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindahlia/pseuds/Tindahlia
Summary: You’re not really sure how it happened. This morning was great, you were enjoying your new life in your new apartment. Not a care in the world. Then your smartass skeleton neighbor started to stir up trouble and some alcohol got involved… Now you’re magically handcuffed to each other and he's really unhappy about the situation. But he doesn’t deserve to be as angry as you. Afterall, it’s his fault you’re both stuck together.Oh well... At least you get to some spaghetti.[this fic is basically me satisfying my need for the handcuffed together trope]





	1. The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this thing called the 'handcuff trope' that I happen to love. Surely you know of it? Turns out there is a surprising lack of nonsexual handcuffs here. Guess it's my job to fix that.
> 
>  
> 
> Second hand embarrassment here I come!

_-Click-_

 

“What is a SOUL? Of course, if you asked any monster they would tell you the basic, well-rehearsed answer: a SOUL is who are, the culmination of your being. Children are taught this even in their young age. Every monster knows the answer. However, no one has stopped to consider the weight of this statement...

 

If your SOUL is the culmination of your being, do you make up your SOUL? Or does your SOUL determine who you are? And more importantly, can someone influence the SOUL?

 

I am here to answer these questions. I, Dr. Gaster, shall find the truth!

 

I am determined.”

 

_-Click-_

 

 

_-Click-_

 

“I have encountered my first obstacle in my research. The world was never kind to those with a dream, with hopes and ambition. For those who yearn for knowledge, there are always trials and tribulations.

 

I vividly remember once seeing a child with his mother- a gorgeous bunny monster- in Hotland. The child, parched by the heat, pleaded with his mother desperately for a nice cream in Snowdin. He begged and cried but to no avail. I watched as the child and his pretty mother left for New Home, the opposite direction of the coveted nicecream. He was, to say the least, hopelessly despondent.

 

I am this child, and the nicecream is my goal... I am parched in this desolate land, thirsting for my nicecream, longing for it’s sweet, dripping knowledge on my tongue. However, the law, ethical conduct, and the King pull me far away from my nicecream. My longing to study the SOUL… has been… halted…

 

I am, to say the least, hopelessly despondent.”

 

_-Click-_

 

 

_-Click-_

 

“There are times at night when sleep avoids me. It is when I lie… alone... in bed and can only think and stare at the ceiling. It's during those times that I get my best ideas though, and I sacrifice sleep for genius. Perhaps I’ve gone about this journey the wrong way, I thought to myself. 

 

A monster’s SOUL cannot persist after death; therefore, they cannot be studied directly. Of course, this was not my first or only obstacle with these so called ‘ethics and laws’ halting my study before it can even begin. I am however a doctor with standards and those shall be upheld, even when science beckons me. 

 

As I was saying. I realized I was looking at this from the wrong angle. I do not need to study the SOUL directly at all. I simply need to study the effects of the variables. Either the monster is influenced or the SOUL is. If one changes, so then should the other. 

 

It was then that I had a thought, one that led me further down the rabbit hole... 

 

If the SOUL is every part of your being, it stands to reason that if the soul can be manipulated, so can the monster… 

 

And this little thought could lead to some very... interesting results...”

 

_-Click-_

 

 

_-Click-_

 

"Fate has smiled upon me and my new side project. For my research to make any progress, it is imperative to first understand how to influence a SOUL. A SOUL of course is… not easy to come by.  

 

Fortunately, the King has unknowingly assisted me in my project. As Royal Scientist, I am tasked with important, high profile projects that no common monster could dream of. King Asgore has assigned me to make magically sealed containers for the human SOULs. I suppose those measly coffins are taking up space now and he needs something more... secure.

 

In constructing these containers Asgore has entrusted me to take care of the human SOULs. While monster SOULs are optimal, they are short lived. Human SOULs are arguably easier to study and will do for my research.

 

If I can direct and manipulate a SOUL, I can change the entirety of a person. The world would be opened to my hand. I could do anything.

 

....

 

I heard once that women were attracted to men with power… Surely with a power such as this, I’ll finally have a girlfriend!”

 

_-Click-_

 

 

_-Click-_

 

“I’ve discovered that in order to manipulate a SOUL, you must channel it’s energy somehow. Similar to a charge in a circuit, a SOUL's energy can be ‘released’ in the right conditions. And also like a wire containing that energy it must be contained in order to be directed. Before I could study the SOUL's power I needed to make something to contain and channel it's energy.

 

I have made… several prototypes… None have worked...

 

However, each have yielded their own interesting results and I might return to several in the far future. Modify them perhaps.

 

For now, I have settled on a new design. But… I’ve run into a new obstacle. And while most obstacles have been a hindrance to my research this one has me thrilled in some strange way.

 

In order to manipulate another’s SOUL to my own will, I must involve my will. That is to say… I must connect my SOUL to theirs. Unlike the previous prototypes, this design focuses on channeling the SOUL’s energy and amplifying it in order to connect the two SOULs.

 

In monster culture, bonding two SOULs signifies unity and intimacy. When monster SOULs bond they open up, allowing the partner monsters to see into their other. They see the monster’s hopes, dreams, emotions and strengthened bonds can go as far as feeling those same hopes, dreams, and emotions. 

 

Normally… connecting two SOULs would not be abnormal. Quite common rather. However, forcibly connecting the souls… doesn’t exactly follow ethical standards. And while I am a doctor with great merit.. what the world doesn’t know won’t hurt it...

 

For now, I must perfect the design and look for candidates for study. I have… admittedly had my eye on a few potential candidates. One in particular...

 

Ahem.

 

And once I’ve connected my soul to theirs can the real work begin." 

 

_-Click-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk no real content yet. Just the obligatory hazy backstory that explains nothing in particular but sets up the REST OF THE FANFIC.
> 
> More or less.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. The Chapter with the Shot Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory moving into your new apartment chapter. You also meet your neighbors. They suck. You go to a bar. It sucks. Can't get worse... just kidding it can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write 11 pages for the first chapter but it just kinda happened.

Your phone was playing your favorite workout playlist. It was mid morning and you were almost finished moving into your new apartment. It was tiny but cozy with one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen. Just the necessities. It was just one in a complex and you lived on the second floor.

 

Your pocket knife ripped through the tape holding a large moving box together and you started to unpack its contents. Just three more boxes to go after this. It was taking a bit longer to move in than you’d hoped but you were proud at the steady progress.

 

This was the start of your new life and you were determined to make the best of this newly achieved freedom. You could do everything you wanted and no one would tell you otherwise. Everything including, but not limited to, take out every night, going wherever you wanted whenever you wanted, and the pleasure of wearing only underwear with no one to intrude. Freedom at last.

 

You paused when your phone played your favorite song. It’s a good beat and you can’t help but sing along to the lyrics. In a second, you’re on your feet dancing to the song. 

 

You’re pulled back to earth by a knock at the door. Company? You haven’t made any new friends yet. Actually you didn’t know anyone here. You basically changed cities... 

 

After a bit of hesitation, you walked to the door. On the other side, you could hear a female’s voice calling.

 

“Neighbor! Hello! Neighbor! Neighbor neighbor!” 

 

For a moment, you debated if it was worth it to open the door. This person sounded shrill and hyper and definitely not your type. You weren’t going to answer... until you looked through the peephole saw she was holding an overly decorated plate of chocolate chip cookies. Free food... she knew your weakness. Against your better judgement you opened up. There at the door stood the shrill woman in question, a tall and slender squirrely-looking woman.

 

“Neighbor.” She grinned at you, pearly white teeth sparkling. 

 

“Neighbor?” You smiled back.

 

“NEIGHBOR!” She repeated gleefully. This conversation was going nowhere...

 

“Hello.” 

 

As soon as you greeted her, she shoved the plate of cookies into your arms. “Neighbor! I saw you pitterpatter back and forth from a moving van with your little boxes and thought I’d say hello! My name’s Jenny, but you can call me whatever you’d like. People also call me Jennifer. Then there’s nicknames like Jen, JJ, Jen-nay, and for game night, Jenga! I just know we’re going to be the best of friends!”

 

“Okay Jenny.” You nodded simply. She must have taken your answer as an invitation into your apartment because she pushed herself past you to go inside. “...Okay, fine, come in. I guess...”

 

“Oh! Look at all your cute little things here. You’re all set up to stay aren’t you? Look! Your cute little hair dryer! Do you mind if I borrow it? Mine’s been on the fritz for a week now, haaha!” 

 

You set the plate of cookies down on a spare moving box. “Actually, I do mind.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it neighbor, you can ask to borrow my things too. We’ll be like gal pals that share everything! My sister always hated doing that growing up but that’s just how sisters are, huh?” 

 

“Sure.” You shrugged. You were an only child so you never knew about sibling things. Didn't appeal to you anyways.

 

Jenny giggled as she dug through your unpacked clothing. “Don’t worry, it’ll be great! You know, I think we’re the same size.” Her eyes turned to you and scanned your body. “Uh… Shoe size I mean. Your hips would never fit into my clothes, just setting that there now!”

 

… 

 

Well damn. Screw you too, Jenny. 

 

“I hate to bother, especially since it looks like you’re enjoying yourself... but _ stop _ rummaging through my things...” 

 

“Oh! Sorry about that neighbor.” She set your shoes down back where they belong. “You know, I don’t even know your name yet.”

 

After a bit of hesitation, you extended your hand for a handshake. “My name is--” 

 

She cut you off by grabbing your hand and pulling you into a forceful hug. You stood flush against her, paralyzed. “I’m so glad we met! We’ll be best friends in no time, Neighbor.” 

 

You stumbled to catch your footing when she released you. Before you knew it, she was leaving out the door.

 

“I’ll leave you alone now so you can finish settling in! Don’t hesitate to give me a little knockity-knock if you wanna ‘hang out’ or have a good ol’ fashion girls get together! I live across from you on the first floor by the way. We’re gonna be the best of gal pals ever!” Jenny laughed. And a few snorts came out too. “And don’t be shy on letting me borrow that hairdryer!” 

 

The door slammed behind her and she was gone. You were... stunned. What just happened? Apparently now you have a ‘gal pal’? ...An annoying yappy one at that. 

 

Your attention turned to the plate of cookies still on one of the moving boxes. Annoying or not, it was still nice of her to bring you an apartment-warming gift, all things considered. No one can say no to cookies. Especially free cookies. You took one of them and examined the living room as you ate it. Hopefully you’d be fully unpacked and finished moving in at nightfall...

 

...

 

Wait... 

 

Your skin crawled as suddenly something felt wrong... in your mouth. “Mmph!” You ran to the sink and spat. “RAISINS?!” WHO THE HECK PUTS RAISINS IN COOKIES?

 

\-    -    -    - 

 

By 7pm you understood why you got a discount on this particular apartment. First of all, Jenny and her… liveliness. But she was just a bothersome personality. At least she was diagonal to your apartment so you didn’t have to hear her. The people below you though… they were noisy.

 

Whoever was below you must’ve owned several dogs because for hours all you heard was excited barking. You couldn't be too mad though. Doggos are great. Nothing can beat a waggy tail and a wet booper. But you also valued peace and quiet. Maybe if it got really bad in the future you could tell the tenant… But it wasn't a big deal for now. Besides, you could tolerate barking. You couldn’t deal with the madhouse across from you.

 

As if on cue, a loud crash came from the opposing apartment. You glared at the door as if that would stop the noises next to you. Jenny was annoying. Doggos were noisy. Both tolerable. But these people were pure chaos. 

 

A loud bang sounded from the other side causing you to roll your eyes. Whoever lived there was on your hit list now... Ever since noon it was constant yelling, bashing, and banging from them. You swear you heard glass break at least twice. TWICE! And the worst part was, after all that chaos, there was incidental trombone music!

 

Another crash!

 

“I can’t take it anymore!” You screamed and shot out the door to your neighbors across the way. You paused, exhaled, and prepared your best smile when you knock.

 

On the other side, you could hear shuffling. And yelling again. After a second, the door opened and suddenly you were caught off guard.

 

You had a monster for a neighbor... A tall skeleton monster... A pretty hot skeleton monster actually…

 

It seemed like forever since monsters were integrated into modern society... but in reality it was only a couple years. You’d seen your fair share of monsters and gotten to talk to a few so your new neighbor’s species didn’t surprise you. No. It was the fact that  _ A SKELETON _ could  _ scream _ and make  _ that much _ sound! 

 

“HUMAN!” He greeted, voice booming. Yep. Definitely the yelling culprit. 

 

“Hi.” You replied. 

 

“WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY FRONT PORCH?”

 

You looked him over. The first thing you notice is how tall he is. Like massive. But his boney legs kill the intimidation his height gave. He reminded you of those cartoon comics where people used stilts and pretended to be taller. It took you a second longer to notice the sexy apron he was wearing. Across it read "Kiss the Chef" in fancy embroidered letters. Maybe you should go easy on him... Nah.

 

“Neighbor. Just moved in across from you.” 

 

His eye… holes? brightened. “A NEW NEIGHBOR! WOWIE! THIS IS EXCELLENT NEWS. NOW WE SHALL FINALLY HAVE A QUIET HOME.”

 

“S’cuse me? What do you mean?”

 

“WELL YOU SEE, THE PREVIOUS OWNER OF YOUR APARTMENT WAS VERY… UNIQUE. EVEN FOR A HUMAN. HE WOULD CONSTANTLY SCREAM AND BREAK THINGS BUT NOW YOU’RE HERE AND ALL WILL BE WELL!”

 

Well… Okay then.

 

“GREETINGS NEW NEIGHBOR!” He extended a mitted hand to you. “I AM PAPYRUS AND I WELCOME YOU TO YOUR LIVING PLACE!”

 

You shake his hand quickly and nod. “Hey man... Must be nice to have a quiet neighbor right?” 

 

“OH, VERY RIGHT! THIS COMPLEX IS QUICKLY TURNING INTO THE MOST PEACEFUL AND QUIET COMPLEX I KNOW. THOUGH I ONLY KNOW ONE... AND IT'S THIS ONE!”

 

This is so ironic it feels gross. “Yeah... See I wouldn’t know since my crazy neighbors have been screaming since noon...” 

 

Stilts clasped his cheekbones in shock. Obviously he doesn’t understand...

 

“HOW AWFUL!” 

 

“It’s pretty bad. And, actually it’s you.” 

 

“ME?”

 

“Yeah. You. We’re going to lay the ground rules down now before things get worse.” 

 

He looks nervous. 

 

“I don’t mind noise usually. But usually noise only lasts for a little bit. Your noise is deafening and it lasted for hours with no signs of stopping. So I suggest you stop whatever you’re doing that’s causing it. Hm?” 

 

After some hesitation, he spoke up. “I’M… SORRY. I DIDN’T REALIZE THAT MY SPAGHETTING WAS CAUSING A DISRUPTION...”

 

Wait.

 

He was just… making spaghetti?

 

...Wait.

 

...WHAT?!

 

“How do you make that much noise with just spaghetti?!” You weren’t normally the type to yell at a stranger but you were furious now. Making spaghetti wasn’t meant to be loud. It made. No sense. And you weren't going to accept that answer

 

“Y… YES?” He stepped back, suddenly looking very hurt and more unsure.

 

“KINDLY. Explain to me. HOW do you make that much noise? BY MAKING! _SPAGHETTI?!_ ” You’re voice cracks from anger. He shrinks back and holds his hands together. There’s tears forming in his eye holes and if you weren’t ticked off you’d be fascinated. 

 

“what’s going on out here bro?”

 

You fold your arms as another skeleton monster approaches the doorway. He’s smaller than the other and obviously a chunk. He was shorter than you and you weren’t super tall to begin with. You noticed the basketball shorts. No way he played basketball... Poser.

 

“J-JUST UH.” Stilts wiped the tears from his eyes. “OUR NEW NEIGHBOR HAS VISITED WITH CONCERNS...” 

 

“new neighbor huh?” He glanced at you. He was smiling but by the looks of it he couldn’t do much else. “must’ve missed the welcome party.” 

 

“There was none.” You hold a stern gaze at him. “I was telling your friend here you guys are unreasonably loud and if you can’t keep it down we’ll have issues later. I don’t want that and I’m sure you both don’t want that either. So quite making so much noise.”

 

There’s silence. Stilts looks at Chunk and Chunk shrugs. “i don’t hear anything. you pap?” 

 

“NO.” 

 

“no noise. no issues then. i think we’re done here.”

 

You glare at them both. “I’m asking you to please keep it down. All I’ve heard for hours is crashing and yelling. I understand a little disruption here or there but your noise is making me insane.” 

 

“you sure you weren’t insane to begin with?” 

 

Your mouth falls open. “Excuse me?” 

 

“‘m just saying that maybe you can’t blame that one on the noise…” He shrugged. “most sane people wouldn’t threaten their neighbors over something little like that. maybe you had a few gears loose before...”

 

You point your finger at Chunk, looking very serious and very pissed off. It wasn't the worst thing you've heard but you were sick and tired of being demeaned like this. “I’m warning you. Keep it down or else we’re going to have a bad time.”

 

He locks eyes with you, stunned for a moment.. then bursts into laughter. 

 

This only fuels your anger as you return to your apartment and slam the door. Oh, that… tiny fat skeleton is going to pay...  


 

 

Papyrus’s soul stirs anxiously as he waits for Sans to stop laughing. “AREN’T YOU NERVOUS?” 

 

“about what?” Sans wipes a tear from his eye. 

 

“ABOUT ANGERING OUR NEW NEIGHBOR. SHE LOOKED VERY… HOSTILE. I THINK SHE MIGHT WANT TO HURT US. BODILY!” 

 

“pff nah. nothing we can’t handle. ‘sides, it’s nothing big... she’s just overreacting. a little noise never hurt anyone.” 

 

“PERHAPS WE SHOULD APOLOGIZE THOUGH?” 

 

“pap ...after the way she yelled at you?” Sans tilts his head in disbelief. 

 

Papyrus hesitates like he wants to agree. “YES. EVEN THOUGH SHE YELLED. EVERYONE DESERVES FORGIVENESS...  BUT MAYBE WE SHOULD APOLOGIZE WHEN SHE'S NOT SO… UPSET.” 

 

"i don't think you should have to apologize when you didn't do anything wrong."

 

"NO, BUT IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! AND MAYBE I AM IN THE WRONG. I ADMIT, I WAS GETTING CARRIED AWAY WITH THE OREGANO AND SHE WAS UPSET OVER MY SPAGHETTING. THEREFORE, IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I SHOULD INITIATE THE APOLOGIES AND MAKE AMENDS WITH OUR NEW NEIGHBOR. AND MAYBE SHE WILL DO THE SAME!"

 

“man... you’re the coolest bro.”

 

“I AM! ...AND... PERHAPS WE COULD TRY TO MAKE LESS NOISE FROM NOW ON? THAT WAY WE CAN DEMONSTRATE WHAT GOOD NEIGHBORS WE CAN BE AND SHE’LL BE LESS INCLINED TO BRING HARM TO OUR BODIES.” 

 

Sans shrugs as he returns inside. “I think that’s a sound idea.” 

 

“BRILLIANT!” Papyrus begins to leave then stops. He turns on his heel. “SANS! THAT PUN WAS BETTER THAN YOUR NORMAL ONES BUT IT WAS STILL HORRIBLE!” 

 

"but you're smiling."  


 

"IT'S A PITY SMILE! I'M ONLY SMILING BECAUSE IT HERTZ SO MUCH... NYEH!"

Sans chuckles as he sits on the couch and Papyrus returns to the kitchen. 

 

Magic stirs within Sans’s soul as he replays what happened... No one yells at Papyrus like that... He saw you made him cry. That’s an unforgivable sin and he’ll find a way to get you back for it someday. For now, he’ll keep the noise down for Pap... but only for Pap.

 

\-    -    -    - 

 

The next night wasn't any better. You were walking down the street at 10pm, a jacket draped over your shoulders. It was chilly but not painfully cold so you didn’t mind walking. This bar was supposed to be worth it anyways... at least that’s what everyone said when you asked for some good drinks in town. You needed something to ease your nerves. 

 

Even though your neighbors weren’t as loud as yesterday, the noises they did make were disruptive and grated your nerves. Thankfully, you were able to focus more on your apartment than the noise. You had just finished decorating everything and you wanted to celebrate a job well done.

 

The sign came into focus as you got closer. Grilby’s. Everyone spoke highly of this place. Apparently it catered well to both monsters and humans which was pretty cool. Not every place had accommodations for both species. A mixture of state laws and some business practice choices made most places bias towards one or the other so it was refreshing to see an establishment care for both. 

 

Inside, you immediately felt the warmth that glowed in the air. Glancing around, you noticed some monsters and humans laughing at a table. There were a few others on their own and some chatting together. The flaming bartender was the second thing you notice. Heh, cool. Elemental monsters were always interesting. And he was kinda hot, quite literally. 

 

You wasted no time approaching the bar and leaned into it. “Hey hot stuff.” You smirked and winked. 

 

The flame monster nodded towards you and continued cleaning the glass mug in his hand.

 

“I’m sure you get that a lot.” 

 

He shrugged. 

 

“Don’t be so modest. You must have all the monsters melting at your feet.” You snickered.

 

“...” 

 

“The strong silent type I see. Fair enough.” You waved your hand. “So what would you recommend to drink?” 

 

“...” 

 

“Surprise me then, I’ll have whatever you got. Open a tab for me tonight, kay?” You slip him your card. The flame monster nodded and left. 

 

“grillby’s not much for conversation.” 

 

You turn and see Chunk approaching the seat next to you. He’s wearing the same shorts and blue jacket as yesterday... which really bothered you to be honest. This guy needed to wear new clothes. Better clothes... Clothes that didn't smell like sweat.   

 

“Didn’t need you to figure that one out.” 

 

“just thought i’d offer some help.” 

 

“How generous. If you want to help me out, you can keep it down next door.” You smile… passive aggressively. 

 

The flame monster, Grillby apparently, came back with an amber drink in a shot glass. Inside it was small… embers? The little flame flecks were dancing around in the liquid and swirling from the soft warmth. 

 

“Cool.” You grin a little, even if it's kind of cliche.

 

“you got her that grillbs? c’mon.” He chuckled.

 

“What? Something wrong with it?” You pick up the shot glass and inspect it more. The little embers seem to sparkle in the drink. 

 

“no. nothing’s wrong with it, if you like your drinks weak. it’s good for humans to ease them into monster magic.” 

 

You scoffed. 

 

Monsters were way too into themselves and their fancy magic. Back in the day, when monsters first emerged topside everyone was afraid to eat their food. Course it didn’t take long for people to realize it’s healing properties and that took the nation by storm. Some hospitals even started integrating monster magic into their medicine. It didn’t bring people back from the dead or anything but minor colds and little coughs healed up pretty quickly. Then some monsters started getting all high and mighty about their ‘miracle magic’ and thought they were hot shit or something. Not like they did any of the actual healing... 

 

You watch Chunk as he eyes you, like he’s waiting for you to take the drink. Probably thinks you’ll sip it slowly or be afraid of the magic inside... Nope. You downed the shot. The drink felt warm in your throat but otherwise pleasant. A mild heat, kind of cinnamony… but it _ was _ weak.

 

“Good thing I’m just getting started.”

 

He laughs and you cringe. His laugh grates your nerves and suddenly you hate the sound of it. 

 

“i wouldn’t get too confident… that drink was hardly potent.”

 

“I just asked for anything Grillby had to bring.” You replied sternly, feeling the need to defend yourself. You weren't very insecure but you  _ really _ didn’t like how this guy challenged you and was trying to belittle you. And… maybe you were a bit competitive. If there was one thing you hated, it was losing. 

 

“Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is… would be...”

 

Chunk glared at you. “heh. you don’t want to do that…”

 

“Big talk for a little boy.” You smirked.

 

“... hey grillbs. bring me a fireball.” 

 

“Get me what he’s having.” You call after him

 

The poor bartender. He knew it was going to be a long night when he returned with two shot glasses full of liquid magic and spirits. You picked it up and examined the concoction. The warm embers from before were replaced with a miniature fire at the bottom of the glass. The liquid bubbled and felt warm to the touch. Man… monster magic was a bit overrated… but it was still awesome. 

 

“you look nervous.” Chunk is smirking at you. You really hated that shit-eating grin of his. What was this guy trying to prove anyways?

 

“I’m surprised you can see my expression from all the way down there. ” 

 

He falters and you throw back the drink. It burns your throat in more ways than one but it was worth it. For a few seconds, Chunk was speechless. Best few seconds of your life. You smirk when you see his grin is replaced with a pissed off fake smile.

 

“Your turn.”

 

His downs the drink too and motions for Grillby to get another. “it’s kinda pathetic to make fun of someone’s height. just as pathetic as threatening my brother.”

 

“Not as pathetic as needing a booster chair to see above the table...”

 

His hands twitch and Grillby brings out two more glasses. You both down them immediately. 

 

“That the best you got?”

 

“not even close.”

 

“Then don’t hold back.” 

 

He slams his boney hand on the bar table. “grillby! get us two atomic meltdowns.” 

 

The flaming bartender leans on the counter and shakes his head at Chunk, like the mere mention of the drink was going to kill you... which doesn’t inspire confidence... but hey, if he wasn't scared neither were you.

 

“Four! Or are you gettin’ weak on me?”

 

Chunk's white eye lights burned a very light blue. “six.” 

 

Grillby frantically shook his head. 

 

You narrow your eyes at the little fat skeleton. “You’re gonna die, you know that? I’m like the reigning champ of gin ‘n vodka.” 

 

“heh. stuff’s goin’ right through me.” He smirks and taps on the table for Grillby to get the shots.

 

Grillby relents and eventually returns with several glasses of magma-like liquid. You throw the shot back. It burns your throat but goes down surprisingly smooth. Chunk takes his shot. And Grillby takes an aspirin...

 

\-    -    -    - 

 

You weren’t tipsy. You weren’t drunk. You weren’t even hammered.

 

You were shit-faced...

 

The night vanished before you knew it. You didn’t remember much other than stumbling home and even then the details were fuzzy. You might’ve thrown up. Twice. Could have been three times… No way to be sure.

 

Your head pounded as you tried to remember... 

 

There was a box… maybe? And blue. Blue everywhere. God you hated that color so much… You especially hated that color blue on  _ jackets. _ Blue jackets were the worst… You hated blue jackets so much... especially the blue jacket you were wearing now... 

 

And with every fiber of your being, you hated Chunk and your stupid shot glass battle. But as you slowly regained consciousness, you realized the thing you hated most of all was Chunk... and him passed out on top of you and his hands down your pants, grabbing your bare ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, it's very fun to write trash fiction. Even if it's embarrassing. Kinda. I feel shame for this somewhere... Also note to self: Papyrus puns are quality.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> I also have a Tumblr. You guys should visit me there too so it looks like I have friends  
> https://tindahlia.tumblr.com


End file.
